Glitches and Bugs
Confirmed Bugs Popping balloon and exploding TNT particles remain until you enter the area again, either when starting a new ride or zoom out. This is best seen by detonating TNT then restarting the level right after. [[Balloons]] clip through vehicle parts when squished by frames. Under certain circumstances, Grappling Hooks can rip apart large contraptions. Grabbing a vehicle at high speeds relative to the vehicle and flying upwards while the hook is flying towards its target seems to be the method of reproduction. When trying to record a video in-game via the record function, the game exits automatically. This only happens in recent versions. Just tapping on a cake instead of dragging it in the [[Feed The King Pig]] minigame will make King Pig stay there with his mouth open in a similar fashion. Alien TNT isn't infinite like it should be in dark levels. You can explode it multiple times, but only for the duration of the first explosion. The button will remain afterwards, though. Some vehicles, If rammed into a wall correctly or at extremely high speeds, can glitch through walls or floors, sometimes falling off the side of the screen. With the glue powerup, this will glitch out and teleport all over the map, often flinging the pig around. The Alien gun's button on the control panel will sometimes disappear when any part of the vehicle breaks, even one the gun isn't even close to. The gun itself can still be tapped on to activate it, and the vehicle breaking again can make the button reappear. With certain constructions crashing at certain angles, the game can completely glitch out. It can flip its visual layers around and put the pig behind the background, or the background in front of the terrain. This results in the pig looking like a floating hat, invisible walls, and the terrain flashing in and out of visibility. This glitch can also make the time freeze, make the pig fly out of the world and even make the screen unmovable, so you can only zoom in and out or restart. If a grappling hook is attached to a door in The Road to El Porkado, the hook part of it can sometimes remain attached to that point in the air. A similar effect can be achieved on the levels menu. ''Main article: [[TESLA]]'' TESLA is a very useful bug, you need a [[Frame|frames]] with [[motors]] in it, then use an TNT, explode it then the power of vehicle is same as the frames with motors, even though the motors aren't connected. If something is moving extremely quickly, and passes through the range of sound you can hear from the camera view, the sound will glitch. This is because the object is moving too fast for the sound to register as being closer or farther away. Patched or Non-reproducible Bugs '''This list also includes bugs that were posted here without any given method of reproduction.''' In Little Pig Adventure, propellers, rockets, springs and wheels can go straight through the rock ground and boundaries. This also happens on layers of ice. Occasionally, when travelling fast enough, Ross can get stuck in the ramp where the arrow points. This can also lead to fixed facial expressions while he's stuck. A powered wheel that is riding on a wing, will move the vehicle forward.''' Patched.''' A rotor attached to springs and a very powerful engine, will when activated restart the game''' Patched.''' A pig attached to a single balloon will vibrate when touching something, but if the pig is in a box, the box will vibrate instead.''' Cannot be reproduced.''' Snapped parts, even when off, remain active in the control panel at the bottom of the screen. '''Patched.''' Triple balloons are weaker than a double balloon and a single balloon, and these are weaker than 3 singular balloons. '''Patched.''' When [[King Pig]] is placed on a [[Wheel|suction cup wheel]] , it flies upwards, and everything attached too. '''Patched.''' A similar bug as above is achieved when a black [[umbrella]] directly adjacent to a powered [[Wheel|powered wheel]] is placed. '''Patched.''' Grappling Hooks can sometimes cause a contraption to blink out of existence. '''Cannot be reproduced.''' Awaiting Testing